


A Vagabond of a Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Gen, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Songfic, Team Love and Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by Soldier by FleurieThe FAHC needs to take out a threat called the Vagabond, but what happens when one of their own has different ideas?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 41





	A Vagabond of a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Soldier by Fleurie. Thank you so much for reading!

**_Soldier keep on marching on / Head down till the work is done_ **

Gavin didn’t like the idea of the mission but that didn’t change the fact that it needed to get done. The Vagabond was becoming a threat and Gavin and Geoff had worked too hard to let it all go to waste. With his loyalty being bought by the highest bidder, the man behind the mask needed to be eliminated. With the rise of the rival gang, Fakehaus, the odds that a member of the Fake AH Crew would appear on the Vagabond’s kill list rose higher and higher. 

**_Waiting on the morning sun / Soldier keep on marching on_ **

Geoff gathered everyone to discuss what their plan of attack should be. Gavin had proposed that they pay him handsomely for their safety. Jack said they should offer him a position in the crew. Michael was the first to suggest they kill the man. It was safer for them all if he was no longer around. Everyone agreed except Gavin who just kept quiet. He knew it was the smartest plan and when had the crew ever shied away from a little murder. He just couldn’t help but wish everyone had agreed with Jack. It was early morning by the time they left the room but finally they knew what they all had to do.

**_Head in the dust, feet in the fire / Labour on that midnight wire_ **

It was as if they were playing with fire. It was a simple plan but it had to be pulled off with extreme precision. They would pretend they had a job for him and Gavin as the Golden Boy would pose as the negotiator while the others would provide overwatch until the time came. If at any point the Vagabond grew suspicious, they may as well count one of them dead already. They were all aware of the tales that surrounded the Vagabond. Stories covered in red, whispered by only the bravest. Few had survived and even fewer had found the courage to speak of the masked man ever again. 

**_Listening for that angel choir / You got nowhere to run_ **

They were surrounded. Somehow the Fakehaus crew knew of the meeting and the FAHC had hardly gotten into position before Fakehaus began attacking. The plan was for the Golden Boy to stall the Vagabond while everyone grabbed cover and once Gav gave the signal, they would all attack. Gavin was stuttering as he tried to distract the very intimidating skull that was staring at him with seemingly unblinking eyes, when he first noticed something was off. He heard the first rounds of gunshots and was confused because he hadn’t given the signal yet but when he heard the screams and shouts coming from his comm system, he knew their plan was ruined. He pulled out his own gun and took cover behind his armored car. He looked to his left to see a similarly confused Vagabond crouch down beside him. A smile in his eyes and a nod was all Gavin saw of the Vagabond before he took off ready to take down the men who had betrayed him.

**_You wanna take a drink of that promise land / Gotta wipe the dirt off of your hands_ **

Sometime during the fire fight, Geoff had called for them to split up and hide out at their various safehouses until he could figure out who the rat was. Gavin was running to find a car after his own had been blown up when he found a mostly unconscious Vagabond bleeding out in an alley. With some significant effort, Gavin hauled the man into a car and sped away. After getting updates from his crew that they were all alive and headed their own safe houses, Gavin let himself relax a bit and focus on the road ahead. A groan to his right reminded him that he wasn’t out of it yet and he pressed the gas pedal a little harder. Once he had reached the safe house and dragged the Vagabond inside, he set to work finding the med kit and assessing the man’s wounds. Gavin was cleaning up a particularly nasty bullet hole in the masked man’s shoulder the next time the man opened his eyes.

**_Careful son you got dreamers plans / But it gets hard to stand_ **

After fixing them both up the best he could, Gavin got the Vagabond a water and sat next to him on the couch. The man winced in pain as he reached to take his mask off. Gavin could help but let out a laugh at the sight before him.

“What?” The Vagabond barked out.

“Nothing. Just your face paint is all smudged.” Gavin replied, breaking down into a fit of giggles as the adrenaline of the day faded out.

A faint smile appeared on the man’s lips before turning into a frown. “Why did you help me?”

“Well I couldn’t let you die now could I? Wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”

**_Soldier keep on marching on / Head down till the work is done_ **

It was a few days later ‘til everyone was healthy enough to make it home again. As Gavin walked into Geoff’s penthouse, four guns were pulled and aimed at the man trailing behind. Gav made sure to stand in front of the man as he looked at the bewildered faces before him. “Guys, this is Ryan and he would like to work with us. He knows stuff about Fakehaus and he wants to help us take them down.”


End file.
